


Would Like To Have Some Sex

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cabin Pressure coda, Coda, First Kiss, First Time, Limerick, M/M, Making Out, coda: Limerick, handjobs in the flight deck, inexperienced!Martin, little bit of sappy dirty talk, minor dom/sub element (sub!Martin), requited feelings, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Based on this moment: “We’ve been in the air now for about a week. And it doesn’t look like we’ll be landing until the last syllable of recorded time. So if anyone on board knows any card tricks, ghost stories, or would like to have some sex, please do make your way to the flight deck.”</p><p>Summary: “<i>I can step away, and we can go for dinner. Finish this later, once I’ve had a chance to wine and dine you the way I would like.” </i></p><p>
  <i>His mouth brushes right against Martin’s ear, his breath warm and soft, and his hand slides again, a little bit higher up the inside of his thigh; but the words, more than the touch, punch the air from Martin’s lungs, and damn near make his eyes burn. Douglas wants to wine and dine him. Martin is quite possibly going to die.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Or I can lock that door and get you off right here and now. Captain’s choice.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Like To Have Some Sex

Martin makes it through the rest of that flight through sheer force of will.

He plays their word games. He sits through Arthur’s charades antics. And, most importantly, he does his best to not let Douglas get to him. Bad enough that he’s already got a crush on their self-appointed resident Sky God – the last thing he needs is for Douglas to start talking about sex.

Then, when they’ve landed and shut down the plane, and Carolyn and Arthur have already left to check into the airport hotel, he’s just about to start flicking off all the lights when he walks back into the flight deck and finds Douglas sitting in his chair again, his eyebrows slightly raised; and Martin can’t stop the horrible flush that steals down his face. Clears his throat and tries to look unaffected.

“Carolyn and Arthur are inside. You –” _coming_ “– going t-to join us, or just lounge here all night?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Martin. I think I might rather enjoy us having some time alone.”

And, just like that, Martin’s brain shuts down. Distantly, he knows that he’s gaping, but there’s nothing to be done for it – especially when Douglas slides to his feet and moves closer, looking so fucking sure of himself that it hurts with how unfair it is. Especially since Martin’s close to shaking.

“I haven’t read you wrong, then?”

“I – I –”

“You stare, Martin. I don’t know if you even realize that you do. And I’ve been around this particular block enough times to know what it means when someone watches me like that. Am I wrong?”

Douglas’ hand is on his elbow, now, warm through the material of his uniform, and Martin can’t speak. Can’t breathe. Can only stare at Douglas, unable to shut his mouth. Feels about half a second away from a panic attack, because – this is _impossible_. Douglas, Sky God, womanizer extraordinaire. Lover of a thousand stewardesses. Martin hasn’t even kissed someone in years. This was supposed to be just another unrequited crush. Douglas isn’t supposed to – to – _to want him back_ , because – Martin can’t deal with that. Knows that he must look like a frightened deer when Douglas frowns a bit, though – he doesn’t step back, his fingers still resting against Martin’s arm.

“I’m trying to entice you, not frighten you.”

“I – _christ_ , Douglas. I don’t – this isn’t – what –”

“ _Breathe_ , Martin.”

Martin just nods – probably a little frantically, which probably makes him look like an idiot – and does his best to gets his lungs working. Only realizes he’s closed his eyes when there’s a finger against his cheek, just for a second, and he forces them open to find Douglas watching him, a small smile on his face that doesn’t look unkind at all. Doesn’t look like he’s mocking him. Looks genuine.

“If you wish for me to stop, I will, of course. But I merely wished to know –”

“I – I’m – I don’t – but you’re _–_ we _work_ together, w-we _can’t_ –”

“Why not?”

“Because I – I’m not _you_ , alright? I can’t sleep with – with someone I-I work with – and – and – then act l-like it never happened, I – I just – I’ve _tried_ , I have, b-but I can’t do casual sex, I’m not _like_ you, and –”

“I was actually going to ask if I could kiss you, here, in the flight deck, and then take you out for dinner.”

Martin stops talking so quickly he nearly bites off his tongue. Breathes through the butterflies in his stomach. Can’t do anything but stare at Douglas, his heart beating nearly hard enough to choke him, as Douglas gives him another one of those sweet little smiles, so fucking unexpected.

“You blushed clean down your neck when I made that announcement, you know.”

“Oh, god.”

“Indeed. It was most endearing.”

“ _Douglas_ –”

“I’ve been trying to find a way to talk to you for months, actually. Now seemed like a rather apt time.”

And Martin – swallows around the way his throat has gone tight. Feels like something inside him is flying. Can’t breathe for how nervous he is. Watches as Douglas watches him, his hand still on his arm and his expression still kinder than Martin is used to – and then Martin nods, somehow, and Douglas’ hand slides down to his wrist. Tugs him in close, Martin’s heartbeat rocketing up even higher – and then Martin’s being gently turned around and pressed against the console. Spares a moment to be grateful that the plane’s off, but – can’t really think, suddenly. Watches as Douglas’ lips curve into something that looks both fond and amused, even as he bends Martin back a little harder against the plane’s instruments, making Martin’s knees go all weak and shaky.

“Might as well make it memorable, then.”

“It’s you. No w-way it wouldn’t be.”

And that – his brain is definitely offline. Because that is – way, _way_ too much honesty, and his stomach seems to fall down around his feet, because, _god_ , if he’s already ruined this – but Douglas, amazingly, isn’t running away. Is watching him with an expression that Martin can’t quite make sense of, but it doesn’t look bad, at least; and Martin just swallows hard, and does his best to stare back. Makes himself not move, or say anything, until Douglas’ hand comes up to cup his cheek, big and warm, and Martin can’t stop himself from closing his eyes and pressing into the touch; and then Douglas leans in until their lips are barely touching. Just breathes against Martin’s mouth as he strokes a finger across his cheek, the touch gentle and soft and _not enough_.

“As ever, Martin, your honesty is one of the things I like most about you.”

It’s enough to make Martin bite back a whimper – swallows the noise, and bites back the _please_ – is keenly aware of every place Douglas is touching him, their knees brushing and his hands on Martin’s hips and his mouth _so close_ – and then Douglas kisses him, properly, and Martin stops trying to think. Can’t think, can’t breathe, it’s been _years_ , and it’s _Douglas_ – Douglas, who’s kissing him like he thinks Martin will break, gentle and considerate, his lips warm and soft and just a bit damp, and Martin’s chest is tightening and his heart is hurting and he’s so fucking _grateful,_ but he needs – more. Opens his mouth just a bit more, feeling stupid bold as he does it – but the noise Douglas makes is gratifying beyond belief, and when his tongue slips in to brush against Martin’s, it’s like someone’s dumped kerosene into Martin’s veins and lit him up from the inside out. He can hear himself panting, already, and Douglas’ hands are on his cheeks, giant and warm and holding him still as he presses his down against the console and kisses him; and all Martin can do is dig his fingers into Douglas’ uniform and kiss back as best he can. Only realizes how far gone he is when Douglas finally pulls away, slowly, and Martin tries to follow, only to blush painfully hot and stop himself, sucking in a deep breath as he tries to get his lungs to work – and Douglas is looking rather affected, too. Skin flushed and his eyes a bit wide and his expression almost surprised, like he’s not the only one who feels like he’s just been poleaxed; and the pride that burns through Martin nearly knocks him over, leaving him shaking even worse.

“Was that – okay, then?”

For a moment longer, they just stare at each other, and Martin wonders if he’s said the wrong thing – and then Douglas kisses him, again, and Martin only realizes he’s trying to pull Douglas in closer when Douglas does just that, his larger body pinning Martin in place against the console. There’s a very brief moment of clarity, then – they’re in the flight deck,for crying out loud – but then his dick rubs against Douglas’ thigh, and Martin breaks the kiss on a groan, ending up with his face pressed into Douglas’ shoulder and Douglas’ hands spanning the small of his back. Holding him there in a way that feels almost possessive, and Martin can’t help but squirm a bit, the mere thought making him ache all over with how badly he wants that to be true.

“Douglas, p-please –”

“What do you want.”

It’s like fucking honey and syrup and silk all at once, right next to his ear, Douglas’ ridiculously perfect voice dropped down even lower, to a place that probably shouldn’t even be _legal_ ; and Martin just squirms a bit harder and shakes his head. Doesn’t know what he wants. Rubs against Douglas’ leg again, without thinking, and then groans when a hand slides down to his thigh, so close to where he wants it to go. So close to where it shouldn’t. They’re in the goddamn _flight deck_.

“ _Douglas_ –”

“I can step away, and we can go for dinner. Finish this later, once I’ve had a chance to wine and dine you the way I would like.”

His mouth brushes right against Martin’s ear, his breath warm and soft, and his hand slides again, a little bit higher up the inside of his thigh; but the words, more than the touch, punch the air from Martin’s lungs, and damn near make his eyes burn. Douglas wants to _wine and dine him_. Martin is quite possibly going to die.

“Or I can lock that door and get you off right here and now. Captain’s choice.”

The noise he makes isn’t even close to a word, his voice sounding shredded and his dick jumping and his face flushing even worse, and he can feel Douglas smirking into his hair – and it’s too much, all of it. Martin’s heart is racing, and he can barely breathe, and he’s quite possibly going to pass out. Bites down against Douglas’ shoulder and doesn’t quite manage to stop his stupid mouth in time.

“And y-you – s-so – you want me for m-more than just sex, t-then?”

He cringes at the sound of his own voice, gone all shaky and high and he is quite definitely in _so_ over his head here – feels young and stupid, suddenly, and so very unsure of himself; and then Douglas’ hands are on his cheeks, and Martin – reluctantly – lets Douglas tug his head up again, until they’re looking right at each other. Far too close in the small space, but that fond smile is back on Douglas’ face as he brushes a thumb across Martin’s lip, making him shake all over with it, because – he doesn’t think he’ll ever know what to do with Douglas looking at him like that.

“My dear man, if I was looking for casual, do you think I would choose the man I sit beside in a cockpit every day?”

Douglas’ thumb is still pressing gently across his lip, and his expression is still fond in that way that’s too much for Martin to deal with it; and Martin can’t do anything but close his eyes, hiding in the darkness for a moment, because – Douglas _wants him_. For more than a night. Jesus christ.

“Martin?”

“I, um. Think you s-should – lock the door, then.”

“Is that so?”

It manages to sound both amused and turned on at the same time, and Martin carefully keeps his eyes closed as Douglas moves away. Realizes he’s clenched his hands into fists, and tries to unclench them. Listens to the sound of Douglas moving – and then jumps when there’s a hand against his hip, as Douglas leans in to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. Lingers there until Martin’s about to die from it, and then pulls away, even as both hands take hold of Martin’s hips, pressing him against the console and holding him there with a strength that makes Martin ache.

“Let’s get this off, then, shall we?”

Martin can’t do anything but nod. Still can’t quite open his eyes. Feels a right fool, suddenly – but Douglas’ hands are working their way down the button of his uniform jacket, and Martin meekly raises his arms, letting Douglas slowly strip it off him – hears it hit the floor, and realizes he’s down to just his trousers and shirt. Feels himself harden a bit further at that – and then Douglas’ hands are sneaking along his waistband; and Martin makes a ridiculous noise, and bites down the sharp pang of embarrassment. God, he’s acting like nobody’s ever touched him before.

“Planning to open your eyes any time soon?”

“Not r-really.”

Douglas doesn’t say anything – simply continues to slide his fingers along the top of Martin’s trousers, just barely dipping underneath – until the silence becomes nearly deafening; and Martin sucks in a shaky breath as he forces his eyes open. Finds Douglas watching him with that same fond expression, and has to take another breath, then, as that look hits him somewhere deep in his chest – watches Douglas watch him for a terribly long moment, until Douglas finally cups a hand around him through the front of his trousers, and Martin has to let his head drop back down to Douglas’ shoulder. Hides there and shakes as Douglas tugs his blouse out of his trousers and then pulls his cock out, nearly taking Martin’s knees out from under him when he wraps a hand around him, and gives him a slow stroke that has Martin biting the material of Douglas’ uniform.

“I can’t wait to do this properly for you. Lube, a bed, maybe some wine.”

His voice is right against Martin’s ear, his breath warm across his skin, and his broad chest is the only thing keeping Martin up, and – Douglas knows what he’s doing, christ, does he ever; and all Martin can do is grasp at Douglas and hold on tight as Douglas starts taking him apart. It’s not quite wet enough, but Douglas’ hand is soft and sure, and the best thing Martin has felt in years; and Martin closes his eyes and – realizes, through the haze, that he’s pretty much giving Douglas nothing back, here – presses his cheek into Douglas’ shoulder, and gets his mouth against the skin of his neck. Can’t coordinate much – he’s shaking too badly, and his breath is coming in pants – but he manages what he hopes could pass for a kiss, and nearly loses it completely when Douglas inhales sharply against him. Loses a bit of that unshakable calm, just for a second – and Martin – bites down the rush of nerves, the uncertainty, and slides a hand between them, his dick hardening further in Douglas’ hand when he finds Douglas hard in his own trousers. Starts fumbling with his zipper – only to have Douglas catch his wrist, pinning it back down beside them, holding Martin in place and making him strangle a whimper as the action yanks him right to the edge.

“This is for you.”

“B-but –”

“Later. I promise.”

It’s still that horribly unfair rumble against his ear, and it just pushes him even higher, orgasm crowding in at his senses and Douglas somehow moving even closer to him, his hand never stopping its movement around his cock, quick and warm and clever – and Martin barely manages a nod. Shoves his face back into Douglas’ shoulder and only realizes he’s straining to get closer when Douglas’ fingers let go of his wrist – which, _no_ – but he doesn’t know how to ask for them back. Shakes through the realization, though, of how much he _wants_ that – wants Douglas warm and unmovable against him, keeping him in place and making him ache and making him feel like he’s worth being _wanted_ – trips over the edge and burns up all the air in his lungs, everything gone white and silent, until he crashes back down with a whine, and tries to twist away from Douglas’ still-moving hand, _too much_. Ends up being just pulled in close, Douglas holding him tight as Martin rasps for air, his legs gone to rubber underneath him and his heart slamming against his ribs and everything inside him gone hazy and shaky. Doesn’t move except to breathe as Douglas slides a hand down to tuck him back into his trousers and then zips him up again, the movements slow and gentle in a way that makes Martin’s chest hurt.

“I would happily like to do that as many more times as you would like me to.”

The words take a moment to process, and then Martin swallows hard, only to lose his breath all over again when Douglas pulls back to look at him, not giving him any chance to look away. For a horrible second, all Martin can do is fight to not squirm, self-consciousness making a sudden pit in his stomach at the realization of the sight he must make; but, no. Douglas wants to do this again. Douglas is flushed, too, and his fingers are digging hard into Martin’s elbow, and he’s looking at Martin like he’s a thing worth being stared at, and – Douglas wants him. Wants to do this again. It’s enough to make Martin take a deep breath, relief crashing hot through him; and it must show on his face, because Douglas gives him another of those fond little smiles, and Martin can’t help but smile back, suddenly feeling like something inside him is growing its own set of wings.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being tumblr buddies (http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/), I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥


End file.
